Avatars
Avatars 'were first introduced in ''Just Dance 4 as mono-color circles. They made a colored and shaped re-appearance in Just Dance 2014 and a colored sticker appearance in Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016. Trivia *Various dancers from previous games returned as avatars in Just Dance 2014, as well as Just Dance 2015. *''Just Dance 4'' avatars were not in color. *The Just Dance 4 ''avatars had their own special noise. The ''Just Dance 2014 ones have the same noises. *''Just Dance 4 has about 20 avatars and ''Just Dance 2014 has about 200 avatars, so it's about 10x more. *''Just Dance Wii U'' has 81 avatars that also include dancers from previous Just Dance Wii games. * In Just Dance 2015, the avatars look like stickers. * In the beta of Just Dance 2014, Somethin' Stupid ''P1, ''A-Punk P2, P3 from Night Boat To Cairo and Funky from Just Dance 4 ''where in the avatars' menu. * The most expensive item you can purchase with Mojo Coins is the Disco Ball Head Dancer's avatar on ''Just Dance 2014. It costs 500 Mojo Coins. * Hot Stuff's avatar was going to look more similar to Just Dance 4's avatar. ** This also happened with Sympathy For The Devil and'' Viva Las Vegas. * In Just Dance 2014 only, you can also receive monthly exclusive avatars that come with month-unlockable mashups. * In Just Dance 2014, you had to play the songs in the game to unlock their avatars in-game. ** In Just Dance 2015, you also had to do the same thing in order to unlock the corresponding avatars. However, unlike in Just Dance 2014 in which you can unlock more than one avatar if applicable, you can only unlock one avatar per track. Alternate dances also have their own unlockable avatar. * In Just Dance 2015, the Ubisoft Game Avatars have to be unlocked with Uplay. *Just Dance 2014 has a much more HD version of avatars in the beta as you can see in the screenshot below. Avatars The avatars represent your profile. They are featured in Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015. The avatars on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 have a wider selection and are in color. You can select one from your favorite dance. The avatars in Just Dance 2014 can also express emotions when pressing the buttons. They can smile, wink, blow a kiss, growl, laugh, stick out the tongue, and blow a bubble using bubblegum. The avatars in Just Dance 2015 can do the same things. In the World Dance Floor however, they are unable to perform those actions, but are instead able to verbally express themselves depending on which button you press. Expressions range from "Lol!" to "Oh no!". They can also say things without you pressing any buttons, such as "Grrr" when you are overtaken by an opponent. Just Dance 4 'Avatars from Just Dance 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' 'Avatars from Just Dance 4' 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014' 'Generic Avatars' Along with avatars from actual songs Happy, Jazzy, Crazy, and Funky, have their own avatars not based on a song. Just Dance 2014 'Avatars from Just Dance' 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' 'Avatars from Just Dance 4' Beautyandabeatdlcavatar.png|Beauty And A Beat MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) BrandNewStartAvatar.png|Brand New Start Crucifiedavatar1.png|Crucified (P1) Crucifiedavatar3.png|Crucified (P3) Crucifiedavatar4.png|Crucified (P4) Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Disturbiaavatar.png|Disturbia Funhouseavatar.png|Funhouse funhouse_done.png|Funhouse (DLC Version) gangnamstyle4done.png|Gangnam Style P1 GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/C1) gangnamstyle3done.png|Gangnam Style P2 (C1) (DLC Version) gangnamstyle2done.png|Gangnam Style P2 (C2) gangnamstyle1done.png|Gangnam Style P2 (C3) Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P1) IstanbulAvatarP3.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P3) Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|Livin' La Vida Loca Oie_transparentloveyou.png|Love You Like a Love Song Moveslikedlc.png|Moves Like Jagger (C1) Moves_Like_Jagger_Avatar_2.png|Moves Like Jagger (C3) Mrsaxobeatavatar.png|Mr. Saxobeat NeverGonnaGiveYouUpAvatar.png|Never Gonna Give You Up Oopsavatar.png|Oops!...I Did It Again (P3) Onethingdlcp1.png|One Thing (P1) Onethingdlcp2.png|One Thing (P2) partofme_done.png|Part Of Me Rocklobsteravatar.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Rocklobsteravatar1.png|Rock Lobster (P2) Rockandrollavatar.png|Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Sowhantavatar.png|So What Superbassavatar.png|Super Bass Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|The Final Countdown (P1) Timewarpdollavatar.png|Time Warp (P2) Timewarprockstaravatar.png|Time Warp (P4) WeNoSpeakAmericanoAvatar.png|We No Speak Americano Werwhowerdlcavatar.png|We R Who We R Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P2) Wildwildwestavatar1.png|Wild Wild West (P1) Wildwildwestavatar3.png|Wild Wild West (P3) Wildwildwestavatar2.png|Wild Wild West (P2) Wildwildwestavatar4.png|Wild Wild West (P4) Youmakemefeelavatar.png|You Make Me Feel... 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014' Avatar_5.png|Just Dance (song) ThatPOWERAvatar.png|#thatPOWER Thatpoweronstageava.png|#thatPOWER (On-Stage - P2) 99LuftBalloons1stDancer.png|99 Luftballons (P1) AlfonsoAvatar.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Applauseavatar.png|Applause Limagolf1altdlc avatar.png|Applause (Alternate) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP1.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP2.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P2) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|Blame It On The Boogie (P3) BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|Blurred Lines (P1) C'monpanda.png|C'mon (P2) Can'tGetEnoughAvatar.png|Can't Get Enough Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.43 PM.PNG|Can't Hold Us Oie_transparentky.png|Candy (P2) Could u Be Loved Avatar P1.jpg|Could You Be Loved (P1) DanseAvatar.png|Danse (Pop Version) DancandoAvatar.png|Dançando Dontyouworrydlcavatar.png|Don't You Worry Child Feelthismomentavatar.png|Feel This Moment Feelsorightavatar.png|Feel So Right Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Fine China Flashdanceavatar.png|Flashdance... What A Feeling Followtheleaderavatar.png|Follow The Leader Avatar_9.png|Gentleman Getluckyavatar2.png|Get Lucky (P2) Ghostbusteravatar2.png|Ghostbusters (P1) Ghostbusteravatar4.png|Ghostbusters (P4) ??? Avatar.png|Other Avatar_8.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Ikissedagirlavatar.png|I Kissed A Girl Iwillsurviveavatar.png|I Will Survive P1 Pinneapple.jpg|In The Summertime (P3) IsidoraAvatar.png|Isidora Itsyouavatar.png|It's You JustAGigoloP1Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) JustAGigoloP2Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) KissYou2ndDancer.png|Kiss You (P2) KissYou6PlyrsP1.png|Kiss You (6 Players) (P1) Limboavatar.png|Limbo (P1) Limboavatar1.png|Limbo (P2) TheLoveBoatAvatar.png|Love Boat Miss Understood.jpg|Miss Understood Moskauavatar.png|Moskau (P1) Nitrobotavatar.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 00.png|Nitro Bot (P2) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|Turn Up The Love (P1) Poundthealarmavatar.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) Rocknrollavatar.JPG|Rock N Roll 50px-WhatAboutLoveAvatar.png|What About Love RichGirlAvatar.png|Rich Girl PrinceAli1stDancer.png|Prince Ali (P1) PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|Prince Ali (P2) PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|Other PinceAli4thDancer.png|Prince Ali (P4) MariaAvatar.png|Maria SafeandSoundAvatar.png|Safe and Sound SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Sexy And I Know It Shewolfavatar.png|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Starshipsavatar.png|Starships TimberP1Avatar.png|Timber (P1) Oie_LMcHMYPrnGSj.png|Timber (P2) TroublemakerAvatar.png|Troublemaker JustDanceSweatAvatar.png|Just Dance (Sweat) Llljnnnnnnn.png|Die Young (P1) DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|Die Young (P2) MyMainGirlAvatar.PNG|My Main Girl OneWayorAnother(TeenageKicks)Avatar.PNG|One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) INeedYourLoveAvatar.PNG|I Need Your Love DiscoBallAvatar.png|Unknown Disco Ball Dancer Wakingupinvegasavatar.png|Waking Up In Vegas WeCan'tStopAvatar.png|We Can't Stop Wherehaveyoubeenavatar.png|Where Have You Been Wildavatar.png|Wild JustDanceBetaAvatar.png|Just Dance (song) Beta 'Avatars from Ubisoft Games' Oie 25215226V4VA3Z4J.png|Rayman (DLC) ZombiUAvatar.png|ZombiU Oie_transparentassassin.png|Assassins Creed Oie_transparentpig.png|Hambo Oie_transparentrr.png|Raving Rabbid Oie_transparentwd.png|Watch_Dogs Oie_transparentrb.png|Far Cry 3 Oie_transparentsf.png|Beyond Good and Evil Oie_transparentbdoc.png|Splinter Cell Oie_transparentguy.png|Far Cry Oie_transparentwhatever.png|Ghost Recon Oie_TUF10Jlq3opb.png|Barbara (DLC) IMG2571A.jpg|Globox (DLC) Blob.jpg|Teensie (DLC) Just Dance 2015 Avatars from Just Dance Justdance2015dare.png|Dare avatareyeoftiger.png|Eye of the Tiger Jd2015hotncold.png|Hot N Cold FADDSAa.png|I Get Around Adssad.png|I Like to Move It Jd251.png|Jin Go Lo Ba Adss.png|Ring My Bell Who_Lets_The_Dogs_Out.png|Who Let The Dogs Out 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' 010.png|Baby Girl 011.png|Call Me 012.png|Chicken Payback Dasasdsdasad.png|Come on Eileen 5452.png|Cosmic Girl 41.png|Crazy Christmas Wqe.png|Dagomba Firework.png|Firework 017.png|Funkytown DasDASD.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper Adssadsda.png|Hey Ya 044.png|Hot Stuff (P2) 0020.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) 21.png|Jump in the Line 23.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) 22.png|Katti Kalandal (P2) Ds.png|Kung Fu Fighting 25.png|Monster Mash 09.png|Nine In The Afternoon 028.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P1) 50s.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P2) 29.png|Pump Up The Volume 30.png|Rasputin 31.png|Rockafeller Skank 32.png|Should I Stay or Should I Go 33.png|Song 2 (C1) 34.png|Song 2 (C2) 35.png|Spice Up Your Life (P2) 36.png|Sway (Quien Sera) (P1) Sympathy For The Devil.png|Sympathy For The Devil 27.png|The Power 38.png|Toxic 39333.png|Viva Las Vegas 40.png|When I Grow Up 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' 43.png|Apache (Jump On It) 45.png|California Gurls 46.png|Da Funk 47.png|Dynamite (P2) 53.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl 30.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2) 48.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' 54.png|I Feel Love 59.png|I'm So Excited 55.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You 42.png|Land Of 1000 Dances 56.png|Marcia Baila 63.png|Let's Go To The Mall 5743443.png|Night Boat To Cairo 58.png|Party Rock Anthem Assdsadsa.png|She's Got Me Dancing 60.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) Asdds.png|Spectronizer (P3) 50s.png|This is Halloween (P2) 512.png|This is Halloween (P3) 52wqe.png|This is Halloween (P4) 62.png|Tightrope 64.png|Video Killed the Radio Star 65.png|What You Waiting For Avatars from Just Dance 4 96.png|Aerobics in Space Boabavatarfrmgetlow_clipped_rev_1.png|Beauty And A Beat 67.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) 68.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) 82.png|Brand New Start 69.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (P2) 93.png|Crazy Little Thing 73.png|Crucified (P1) 71.png|Crucified (P3) 72.png|Crucified (P4) DYP1Avatar.png|Die Young (P1) DYP2Avatar.png|Die Young P2 74.png|Diggin' in the Dirt 75.png|Disturbia 76.png|Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (P2) 77.png|Funhouse 78.png|Gangnam Style 80.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P1) 81.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P3) 83.png|Livin' la Vida Loca 84.png|Love You Like A Love Song 86.png|Maneater 87.png|Moves Like Jagger 88.png|Mr. Saxobeat 89.png|Never Gonna Give You Up 79.png|Oops!...I Did It Again 092.png|Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) 90.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Dsasd.png|Rock Lobster (P2) 94.png|So What 95.png|Super Bass 70.png|The Final Countdown (P1)/Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) 97.png|Time Warp (P2) 98.png|Time Warp (P4) 66.png|We No Speak Americano 85.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P2) 100.png|Wild Wild West (P1) 26.png|Wild Wild West (P2) 99.png|Wild Wild West (P3) 101.png|Wild Wild West (P4) 102.png|You Make Me Feel... Das.png|You're the First, the Last, My Everything (P1) Avatars from Just Dance 2014 0146.png|99 Luftballons 134.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) 145.png|Applause 117.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) 118.png|Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (P2) 119.png|Blame It on the Boogie (P3) 135.png|Blurred Lines (P1) 227.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) 120.png|Candy (P2) 223.png|Can't Hold Us 121.png|Careless Whisper (P1) 122.png|C'mon Dasdasasd.png|Could You Be Loved (P1) 136.png|Dançando 137.png|Danse (Pop Version) 290.png|Don't You Worry Child 138.png|Feel So Right 139.png|Feel This Moment 113.png|Fine China 110.png|Flashdance ... What a Feeling 104.png|Follow The Leader 140.png|Gentleman 141.png|Get Lucky (P2) 142.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) 105.png|I Kissed a Girl 464.png|I Need Your Love 151.png|In The Summertime (P3) 155.png|Isidora 143.png|It's You 106.png|I Will Survive 124.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) 125.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) 144.png|Just Dance 127.png|Kiss You (P2) 126.png|Kiss You 6-Player (P3) 128.png|Limbo (P1) 129.png|Limbo (P2) 114.png|Love Boat 147.png|María 148.png|Miss Understood 130.png|Moskau (P1) 107.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 115.png|Nitro Bot (P2) OWOAAvatar.png|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) 131.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) 222.png|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) 149.png|Rich Girl 224.png|Roar 150.png|Safe And Sound (C1) 291.png|Sexy And I Know It 108.png|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 116.png|Starships 132.png|thatPOWER 229.png|The Other Side 152.png|The Way (P2) 109.png|Troublemaker Turnup15.png|Turn Up The Love 226.png|Wake Me Up 153.png|Waking Up in Vegas We Can't Stop Avatar.png|We Can't Stop 111.png|Where Have You Been 154.png|Wild 30.png|Y.M.C.A. (P1) 87.png|Y.M.C.A. (P2) 39333.png|Y.M.C.A. (P3) Justdance2015dare.png|Y.M.C.A. (P4) Avatars from Just Dance 2015 196.png|4x4 (P4) 197.png|Addicted To You 183.png|Ain't No Mountain High Enough (P2) 188.png|Bad Romance (P2) 198.png|Bad Romance (Official Choreo) 199.png|Bailando (P1) 200.png|Bang Bang (P2) 201.png|Best Song Ever (P4) 203.png|Black Widow 202.png|Birthday 170.png|Built For This 173.png|Burn 179.png|Dancing Queen 190.png|Dark Horse (P2) 205.png|Diamonds 220.png|Diamonds (Seated Dance) Yhs.png|Don't Worry Be Happy (P1) 177.png|Epic Sirtaki (P1) 174.png|Fatima 208.png|Get Low (P1) 171.png|Happy 209.png|Happy (Sing Along) 210.png|Holding Out for a Hero 168.png|I Love It 195.png|I Love It (Guards) 175.png|I Luh Ya Papi 211.png|It's My Birthday (P3) 212.png|It's My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) 213.png|Kiss Kiss 214.png|Let It Go 169.png|Love Me Again 187.png|Love Is All (P2) 192.png|Macarena (P4) 182.png|Mahna Mahna (P3) 215.png|Maps 204.png|Me And My Broken Heart (P2) 221.png|Medal for competing in six tournaments 207.png|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 167.png|Never Can Say Goodbye 189.png|Only You (And You Alone) (P1) 184.png|Papaoutai (P1) 191.png|Papaoutai (African Dance) 216.png|Problem 217.png|She Looks So Perfect (P2) 186.png|Speedy Gonzales (P2) 15-Tetris.png|Tetris (P4) 166.png|The Fox (P2) 194.png|The Fox (Campfire Dance) (P1) 206.png|Till I Find You 176.png|Summer 218.png|Summer (Fitness Dance) 178.png|Walk This Way (P2) 219.png|Walk This Way (Old School) 193.png|Xmas Tree (P2) 101.png|You're On My Mind 172.png|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 228.png|Unknown 112.png|All I Want for Christmas Is You Avatars from Just Dance 2016 (P2)]] Avatars from Ubisoft Games 157.png|Assassin's Creed 159.png|Jade (Beyond Good And Evil) 158.png|Future Soldier (Ghost Recon) 160.png|Pey'j (Beyond Good and Evil 2) 161.png|Far Cry Character 164.png|Vaas (Far Cry 3) 162.png|A Raving Rabbid 163.png|Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) 156.png|Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) 165.png|ZombiU Just Dance 2016 Avatars from Just Dance 4 Image.jpeg|Funhouse GS JD2016Avatar.png|Gangnam Style P1 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014' Panda.jpeg|Timber(P2) CMonP1Avatar2016Extraction.png|C'Mon (P1) MonsterStarshipsAvatarExtraction.png|Monster from Starships 'Avatars from Just Dance 2015' XMasTreeP2AvatarEXTRACTION.png|Xmas Tree (P2) 'Avatars from Just Dance 2016' iuyujtd.png|All About That Bass AllAboutThatBassBeeAvatarExtraction.png|All About That Bass (Alternate) (P2) Animalavater.png|Animals (P1) AnimalsExtremeVerisonAvatarExtraction.png|Animals (Extreme Version) Blameavatar.png|Blame ktrdeq.png|Born This Way (P2) BornThisWayAlternateAvatarExtraction.png|Born This Way (Alternate) ukhtdgrf.png|Boys (Summertime Love) (P2) tkyujtsa.png|Chiwawa Transparent_(5).png|Circus (P3) CircusExtremeAvatarExtraction.png|Circus (Alternate) CoolForTheSummerAvatarExtraction.png|Cool For The Summer DropTheMamboAvatarExtraction.png|Drop the Mambo FancyIndianVersionAvatarExtraction.png|Fancy (Indian Version) FunAvatarExtraction.png|Fun GibberishAvatarP2Extraction.png|Gibberish (P2) Bababaavatar.png|Hangover (BaBaBa) (P1) HeartbeatSongAvatarExtraction.png|Heartbeat Song HM Alternative Avatar.png|Hey Mama (Alternate) Hit The Road Jack Avatar.png|Hit The Road Jack (P2) BetterIevanPollkaAvatarExtraction.png|Ievan Polkka jrtyhgera.png|I Gotta Feeling IGottaFeelingAlternateP1AvatarExtraction.png|I Gotta Feeling (Alternate) (P1) ImAnAlbatroxAvatarExtraction.png|I'm An Albatraoz JuntoATiAvatarExtraction.png|Junto A Ti (P2) KaboomPowAvatarExtraction.png|Kaboom Pow KoolKontactP2Avatar.png|Kool Kontact (P2) fgrhyh.png|Let's Groove (P1) kuytdw.png|Lights NoControlAvatarExtractionP2.png|No Control (P2) Rabiosa Avatar.png|Rabiosa RabiosaSweatAvatarExtraction.png|Rabiosa (Alternate) SameOldLoveAvatarExtraction.png|Same Old Love StuckOnAFeelingAvatarExtraction.png|Stuck On A Feeling TeacherAvatarExtraction.png|Teacher TeacherAlternateP2AVatar.png|Teacher (Car Dance) (P2) TBAMFWAvatar.png|These Boots Are Made For Walkin' TIHWDAerobicVersionAvatar.png|This Is How We Do (Alternate) UnderTheSeaAvatarExtraction.png|Under the Sea ktuyurters.png|Uptown Funk (C3) UptownFunkAlternateP2AvatarExtraction.png|Uptown Funk (Alternate) (P2) kiuyrtde.png|Want To Want Me WTWMAlternateP2AvatarExtraction.png|Want To Want Me (Alternate) (P2) WTRBGTFAvatarExtractionP2FIXEF.png|When The Rain Begins To Fall (P2) ikyujtrs.png|William Tell - Overture (P1) YoureTheOneThatIWantAvatarP2Extraction.png|You're The One That I Want (P2) Lion.png|''Copacabana'' (P2) fancyavatarlol.png|Fancy (P3) heymamalol.png|Hey Mama (P2) Tihwdavatar.png|This Is How We Do (P1) Avatars from Ubisoft Games GrowHome.png|B.U.D. (Grow Home) Saveme.png|Pagan Min (Far Cry 4) Pie.png Llllll.png Llllllll.png|Viking (For Honor) Nin.png|Samurai (For Honor) Kkkk.png|Knight (For Honor) Avatar1.png|Jacob Frye (Assassin's Creed Syndicate) AC Avatar (UG).png|Evie Frie (Assasin Creed Syndicate) COL Avatar (UG).png|Aurora (Child of Light) Raving Rabbid Avatar.png|A Raving Rabbid Other Avatars Santa Claus Avatar.png|Santa Claus Just Dance Wii U Avatars from Just Dance Wii ChooChooTRAINP2Avatar.png|Choo Choo TRAIN (P2) Avatar_14.png|Love Revolution (P1) Avatar_11.png|Love Revolution (P2) Avatar_6.png|Mickey Avatar_12.png|Cutie Honey Avatar_23.png|Sexy Girl Koi.png|Koi no Dial 6700 Avatar_7.png|One Night Carnival Avatar_13.png|One Night Carnival (Background Dancer) UFO.png|UFO Avatars from Just Dance Wii 2 AgeAgeEveryNightAvatar.png|''Age Age Every Night'' Go Go Summer! P3.png|''Go Go Summer!'' (P3) Avatar_16.png|''Go Go Summer!'' (P4) Avatar_28.png|''I'm Your Man'' Avatar_10.png|''Independent Woman'' Avatar_15-1.png|''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!'' (P1) Avatar_15.png|''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P2) Avatar_26.png|PonPonPon'' PopStarP1Avatar.png|''Pop Star (P1) Avatar_29.png|Pop Star (P2) Rising Sun P1.png|Rising Sun (P1)'' Rising Sun P4.png|''Rising Sun'' (P3) Samishii Nettaigyo P1.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' (P1) Samishii Nettaigyo P2.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' (P2) Suirenka.png|''Suirenka'' Yeahmeccha.png|''Yeah! Meccha Holiday'' Avatars from Just Dance Wii U Acerola Taiso Transparent.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta (P1) Avatar_20.png||FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Avatar_18.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P1) Avatar_17.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P2) MemeshikuteAvatarP1.png|Memeshikute P1 MemeshikuteAvatarP2.png|Memeshikute P2 MemeshikuteAvatarP3.png|Memeshikute P3 MemeshikuteAvatarP4.png|Memeshikute P4 Avatar_25.png|Mite Mite☆Kochichi Avatar_19.png|Ninja Re Bang Bang Avatar_24.png|Tsukematsukeru Lll.png|I Wish For You (P1) exdodancep1avatar.png|EZ DO DANCE (P1) Nes.png|Ikuze! Kaito Shojo (P1) Cccc.png|Flying Get (P3) Klol.png|I Wish For You (P2) Avatar_30.png|Follow Me Avatar_27.png|Ikuze! Kaito Shojo (P2) Other Avatars Santa.png|Santa Claus SushiAvatar.png|Sushi Avatar_21.png|Orange JellyfishAvatar.png|Jellyfish Avatar_22.png|Dragon Avatars from Just Dance: Disney Party Avatarsjddp.png de:Avatare Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Ubisoft Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2016